


MMOM 13 - Plans and Passion

by beren



Series: What Are Friends For? [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5 in the What Friends are For Series - Georg and Andreas hatch a plan to deal with the twins' need for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 13 - Plans and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

This one got away from me a little, hence it being late :). When it got to 10:45 last night and my beloved wanted to go to bed I kind of had to decide to finish it in the morning.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 13 - Plans and Passion  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Andreas/Bill, Tom/Georg, Tom/Bill  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Series:** [#1 What Friends are For](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/362470.html) | [#2 Hallucinations can be Fun](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364316.html) | [#3 The Things We Don't Do](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364960.html) | [#4 Rose Petal](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/365497.html) | **#5 Plans and Passion**  
 **Summary:** #5 in the What Friends are For Series - Georg and Andreas hatch a plan to deal with the twins' need for each other.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 5,689  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Andreas walked into the coffee shop and looked around, spotting Georg when the bassist waved at him. The hat and glasses and non-descript clothes told him the Georg was very serious about not being recognised; even he wouldn't have picked Georg out from a crowd. Walking over, he slid into the chair on the other side of the out of the way table Georg had picked.

"Hey," he greeted, "I got your message."

"Thanks for coming," Georg replied as the waitress wandered over to take their order.

Andreas was dying of curiosity; it wasn't every day you received a mysterious text from your boy friend's friend that just said: "Please meet me at the coffee shop in Tranz Road at 10am, don't tell Bill." It didn't take them long to order and get rid of the waitress.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Andreas asked, leaning forward in his seat and speaking in a low tone so no one would over hear them.

"Bill and Tom," Georg replied, which wasn't exactly a huge shock.

"Go on," Andreas said, not really liking the fact that they were about to talk about the twins behind their backs.

Being the best friend of the Kaulitz twins had never been easy, but he had always found that the friendship was worth any pains he had to go through to keep it.

"They can't keep doing what they're doing," Georg said quietly; "it'll drive them crazy."

Andreas couldn't believe it; he had thought Georg understood. The way Georg had been around the twins had made him feel like finally there was someone else on side that could deal with this, but it seemed he was wrong.

"I thought you got it," he all but hissed back; "that's all they have..."

"I..." Georg tried to interrupt.

Andreas has been defending Bill and Tom for as long as they had been friends and he was offended that Georg would even approach him with something like this.

"Taking that away from them would kill them," he said and went to stand up.

A very strong hand grabbed his arm and forced him back into the seat and when he looked at Georg, the bassist appeared exasperated.

"God, you're as bad as Bill," Georg said, shaking his head. "Andi, I'm not talking about taking anything away from them."

For a moment Andreas wasn't sure he was following correctly and he gave himself a few seconds to readjust.

"You've seen what they're doing now does to them," Georg said very quietly; "I can only assume that Bill rings you every time Tom goes off with a girl?"

Andreas nodded; he was always there to make sure Bill had someone to talk to or sometimes at.

"And it's getting worse?" Georg didn't seem sure of that point, but Andreas had to admit it was true.

He didn't know if it was the stress of being super stars as well as the relationship, or if it was just that the twins were becoming more and more aware of how screwed up their relationship was, but Andreas did know that the strain was increasing.

"Bill used to ring me and we'd talk for an hour or so," he replied, going over it in his head, "now he rings me and we talk until dawn. I don't think he can sleep at all on nights when Tom takes a girl back to his room."

Georg nodded and it seemed the bassist's worst fears had been realised.

"I've been thinking about it a lot," Georg told him, stopping suddenly as the waitress brought their order.

They thanked the woman and took their drinks and the pastries that Andreas doubted either of them really wanted. Only once she was gone did Georg lean forward again.

"I don't think normal rules count for them in this any more than they could in any other aspect of their lives," Georg spoke carefully and quietly. "They need to be together; it's as simple as that."

For a little while Andreas sat there staring at his coffee, thinking. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought the same himself, but there didn't seem to have been anything he could do about it. He looked up again into Georg's earnest green eyes; it would hurt to let Bill go, even though he had always known he was a substitute, but with two of them maybe they could finally make the twins realise that for them the lines blurred.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked eventually.

Georg nodded.

"One that doesn't involve getting them blind drunk and locking them in a hotel room together?" Andreas added to make sure, because it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about this.

For the fist time that morning Georg gave a small smile and nodded again.

"I discarded that one probably as fast as you did," Georg replied. "You can just imagine those two blaming it all on the alcohol and then going back to the way they were with guilt added on to the top and both you and me ostracised forever."

"Oh hell yeah," he said; that was exactly the scenario he had pictured.

It was kind of scary to be thinking about changing the status quo, but Andreas knew Georg was right.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, deciding that he had to jump in with both feet.

"Well our first obstacle is Gustav," Georg replied and managed to surprise him again.

"Why?" he asked. "Can't we just find him something to be doing?"

Georg half smiled at that, but Andreas couldn't figure out what was even slightly amusing.

"That would work for the start of the plan," Georg replied, finally taking noticed of the drink in front of him, "but sooner or later Gustav is going to notice. If he's been in the dark he'll be pissed and irrational; that's just the way he is. You know that Bill and Tom won't be able to hide this, not from their friends. Once they've crossed the line that will be it. Anyone to do with work they'll be able to cope with, but with the rest of us they'll forget. We do not want them having to deal with an annoyed Gustav."

That sounded plausible; Andreas was pretty sure that if they let go, Bill and Tom wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. The twins had two very separate modes, work and relaxation and Georg was right, when they were relaxing they would completely forget.

"What about their mum?" he asked, realising that it would be the same for their family.

"If she doesn't already know what's going on between her sons then she's not the Simone I've come to know," Georg replied and Andreas had to agree with that as well.

Bill and Tom just didn't fit the mould in anything; they were one entity in two bodies and their mother had to know that.

"Okay," he said, "so back to Gustav, what do you propose?"

"Nothing fancy," Georg replied, "I just sit him down and tell him."

That wasn't quite what Andreas has been expecting.

"No breaking it to him gently or anything then?" he asked, not sure this was a good idea.

"Gustav likes people to be upfront," Georg told him; "you must know that by now."

That much Andreas did know was completely true.

"Won't he freak?" he asked, since although he considered Gustav a friend, they weren't best buddies or anything and he wouldn't have put Tokio Hotel's drummer down as someone who would simply accept incest.

He was surprised when Georg shook his head.

"He knows the twins as well as we do," Georg replied, looking more confident than he sounded, "he'll understand as long as I explain it right. He might not approve, but he'll understand and he won't make waves, then, as soon as he realises how much stress is removed because of it, he'll adjust and accept it properly."

Georg had been Gustav's friend for a very long time, so Andreas had to accept what Georg said and he only hoped they were not headed for a huge disaster.

"Okay," he agreed since there was nothing else he could do, "what's the rest of the plan, and it had better be good."

That earned him another half smile.

"I think it's not bad," Georg replied, "even if I do say so myself."

Andreas really began to wonder what he had got himself into.

====

Georg walked into the apartment the next day just in time to see Bill, Tom and Andreas getting ready to leave. They were off on a long needed trip to the cinema that David had managed to arrange after Andreas had suggested the need for a break.

"Hi, Georg," Bill greeted with a bright smile, "there's still time to change your mind if you want to come see the film."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied and threw himself onto the sofa, "I have some quality sleeping to catch up on while you reprobates are out of the way."

"Lazy sod," Tom commented with a laugh.

"Don't snore too loud or Gustav will douse you with a bucket of water," Bill joked as well.

It was nice to see the twins both so relaxed; they were clearly in brother mode and having a very good day. Georg really hoped it was going to stay that way.

"Gustav had his nose so far in that book he's reading that I doubt he'd notice an earthquake," he replied and arranged himself like he was preparing to take a nap. "Now get going so I can perfect my chosen hobby."

That made Bill laugh again and Georg was very glad to see everyone in such good moods; they had been working a little too hard lately and it had begun to show.

"If you're still comatose by the time we come back I will give you a beard with a permanent marker," Bill warned as the three headed towards the door.

"You need a new trick," Georg replied, making himself comfortable; "that got old after the second time."

"But the old ones are the best," Tom countered with a laugh. "See you later you old fart."

Even Georg had to laugh at that come back and his smile didn't leave his face until the front door closed.

The moment the twins were gone, Gustav appeared from his room and Georg sat up. He had been as up front about needing to speak to Gustav as he intended to be about what they were actually going to talk about and so his friend knew the cinema was a diversionary tactic.

"Okay," Gustav said, walking over and sitting down when he removed his feet from the sofa, "what is so important that you enlisted Andreas to help?"

"That is a question and a half," Georg replied, still trying to decide what would be the best way to start the whole conversation.

Georg stood up.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked heading quickly for the fridge.

"Yeah, okay," Gustav replied and watched him go.

He used the time it took to grab two bottles, open then and pour them into glasses to finally decide how he was going to do this. Handing his friend the second glass, he sat down and took a swig of his own.

"Have you noticed how tense Bill and Tom are lately sometimes?" he played his opening gambit.

Gustav nodded, taking a drink.

"Anyone with eyes has to have seen it," Gustav replied, sitting back in the seat. "Bill's showing it more than Tom, but they're both trying to pretend nothing's going on. Did something happen?"

Sometimes talking to Gustav was so easy; the drummer always caught on straight away.

"Not exactly," Georg replied, rearranging his thoughts to keep up the pace, "well except me finding out what the problem is. This has been going on for longer than you'd think, but they're only now beginning to crack."

Gustav seemed to accept that calmly, nodding slowly.

"How did you find out?" Gustav asked.

"When my car was smashed I came back here unexpectedly," Georg explained; he definitely didn't want Gustav to think it had been a deliberate exclusion on the twins' part. "I saw some things that made it all very clear."

It was coming to the moment of truth and he paused. Gustav waited patiently for him to go on.

"They're in love with each other," he said, giving the complete and honest truth, "and I don't mean a little bit, I mean heart aching cannot live without each other kind of love."

Gustav looked shocked at that.

"They're ..?" Gustav asked, clearly at a loss for words.

"No, they're not," Georg replied firmly, "which is the problem. They know it's wrong, but they need each other so much that they can't just ignore it. What I walked in on was Tom putting on a solo show for Bill because they allow themselves to look but not touch. For a while that must have been enough, but it's not anymore and it's going to drive them crazy."

He could see the wheels turning in Gustav's head.

"The dark circles under Bill's eyes after Tom's one night stands," Gustav said eventually; "it's because Bill can't sleep when Tom's with a girl."

Georg nodded.

"Bill is sleeping with Andreas," he continued the explanation, "but they both know Andreas is only a substitute for Tom. Tom uses the girls the same way, and since I walked in on him, a couple of times, me."

Gustav looked even more shocked.

"We've just messed around a little," he felt the need to make things clear; "nothing serious."

"But they're still falling apart?" Gustav asked, clearly still processing the whole thing.

Georg nodded.

"They need each other, not substitutes," he said, making sure his conviction came through in his tone. "I don't care what society says is right; Bill and Tom need to be together."

The expression on Gustav's face didn't appear convinced.

"And you're telling me because?" the drummer asked.

"Because Andreas and I plan to do something about it," he told his friend, "and if it works everything will change. You don't have to agree with it, you just have to accept it and ignore it if you don't like it. Most of the time they'll probably be exactly like they are now, but you know sometimes they'll forget if it's just us."

From the rather perturbed look Gustav was wearing it was quite obvious his friend did know.

"What if you can't get them together?" Gustav asked the obvious question.

"Then one or both of them will be an alcoholic or on drugs or locked up in a padded cell by the time they're twenty," Georg said, because it was firmly what he believed. "Neither of them can take the stress of being famous and not having what they need at the same time. It will break them."

His bluntness appeared to shock Gustav out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"You really believe that don't you?" Gustav finally asked.

Georg nodded.

"And you'll have to trust me," he replied, "because they both know how to act. I've seen what it does to them without the masks in the way and the moment I did I knew I had to do something about it."

For a moment Gustav just looked him straight in the eyes and it was unnerving to say the least. Very few people could stare down Gustav when the drummer wanted to make a point.

"I believe you," Gustav finally said. "I honestly don't know how I feel about this yet, but I believe you. What do you need from me?"

"Just the need to be somewhere else this evening when the others come back," Georg replied; he and Andreas had decided that delaying was pointless.

Gustav nodded and then drained his beer in one go before standing up.

"I can arrange that," Gustav said and put his glass on the table, "but now, if you don't mind, I think I need to think about this."

Georg just nodded back; there wasn't a lot else he could say and he watched Gustav walk back to his room while hoping that this would all work out.

====

As promised, when the twins and Andreas arrived back home Gustav had a pressing engagement elsewhere. Georg hadn't been able to tell if the thinking time he had given his friend had helped, because Gustav had been his normal stoic self on the way out. He knew it would drive him insane if he worried about it, so he decided to put it to the back of his mind: he had more urgent things to worry about just then. The plan was to simply socialise for a while with just a little touch of alcohol to relax everyone, but not to get anyone drunk so they could claim that's all it was.

Georg put his plan into action by challenging Bill to a game of Devil May Cry; it would take a while for them both to have a go at a level and it was always entertaining to see how many ways Bill could die in one game. Bill always played games with huge amounts of enthusiasm and there were the odd ones that Bill was good at, but the others very rarely got those out.

It took two hours of hollering at the big screen TV before it became clear that Bill for one was losing interest. Georg looked at Andreas and his partner in crime pushed Bill back onto the sofa and straddled him, going in for a kiss almost immediately. Tom, who was playing the game at that particular moment almost dropped his controller; it was clear that such displays from Bill's side were very uncommon.

"Now I think," Georg said, leaning in close to Tom where they were sitting on the floor, "they have the right idea."

It seemed Bill had had just enough fun so far not to object to Andreas' play and they were in business.

"Those two pussies?" Tom asked and raised one eyebrow. "They have no idea."

Then Georg found himself being flattened to the floor.

"We'll show them how it's really done," Tom said and then Georg found himself on the end of one of the most scorching kisses of his life.

Realising that this was probably that last chance he was going to get, he decided to embrace it for all it was worth and kissed back with all he had. Tom moaned when he bit Tom's lower lip gently, teasing the lip ring with his tongue. When Tom pushed their groins together and ground down, it was Georg's turn to groan as his cock suddenly became very interested in proceedings. If Tom was as good with girls as he was with guys, which given the practice ratio Georg thought was more than likely, it was no wonder that Tom's success rate was high.

Bill gave the loudest and most debauched moan Georg had ever heard and he knew the battle was on. What followed was quite possibly the most mind blowing makeout session Georg had ever experienced. If they had had neighbours there would have been calls to the police and somewhere along the line Georg lost his shirt. When they came up for air, he felt thoroughly kissed and thoroughly turned on.

It was time for phase two.

"Hey, Andreas," Georg called out, half sitting up, "how about we get our own back?"

"And who says we're going to let you do anything?" Tom asked in a haughty tone and Bill was nodding along with his twin.

"Because it'll be fun," Georg said with a grin.

The challenge was laid down and he knew the twins wouldn't be able to resist. Bill and Tom looked at each other and Georg was sure some sort of silent communication went on before the twins looked back at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Bill asked for both of them.

"Let's see which twin has the most erogenous zones," Georg said with an evil smirk.

"I like that idea," Andreas agreed with an equally devious smile.

Tom looked at Bill again and Georg knew they were going to agree before Tom turned back to him.

"How do we do this?" Tom asked.

"Well first we get rid of most of the clothes," Georg explained and put their plan into action; "yours are too baggy and Bill's are too restrictive, so I say we want both of you almost naked."

"Only almost?" Bill asked with a little pout and Bill's eyes were all over Tom.

"For now," Georg added, "and anyway, you don't get to see; we're going to blindfold both of you."

Bill grinned and Georg knew he had judged this right, and where Bill went Tom usually followed.

"Kinky," was Tom's comment.

That made Bill giggle and Georg extracted himself from Tom's grasp and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said and headed for his room.

He had bought two different bandanas so they looked random and he took them from where he had put them in a drawer. He returned to the living room to find Andreas encouraging the twins to strip and he stood in the corridor for a while just watching and enjoying the view. Tom was better built than Bill, but there was a fragile beauty to Bill that left Georg a little breathless. What was really weird though, was that he stood there feeling aroused and feeling his cock throb, but what he really wanted to do was protect the two people he was watching. He was becoming surer by the moment that this was the right thing to do.

"Stop ogling, Listing and get your arse over here," Tom said, all mouth as usual.

"But ogling is one of the things I do best," Georg replied with a leer, even though he did walk across the room.

He gave Andreas one of the bandanas and then dragged Tom in for another kiss. The key to this part of the plan was to make sure both Bill and Tom were a little disorientated. Moving on to kissing Tom's neck, he spun Tom round a little and then brought up the bandana.

"Time to shut out the light," he said and placed the material over Tom's eyes.

All the while he was tying it, Tom was grinning and he span Tom around once it was done and urged their guitarist to his knees.

"Now we get to play," Georg said in a jubilant tone, "and it works like this; absolutely no talking; moaning, groaning and whimpering only."

"What about gasping?" Bill asked in a cheeky tone.

"That should be okay," Georg replied as if he had to think about it. "Andreas and I will take turns trying to find an erogenous zone with a touch and, if we do, the other will then see if they can find the same one. We'll see how identical you two really are."

"Bring it on, Listing," Tom said, still looking supremely confident even with the blindfold.

To begin with Georg and Andreas had arranged Tom and Bill so the twins weren't too close; Bill was on his knees a few feet from Tom and they were facing slightly away from each other. Georg's plan involved slowly manoeuvring them closer to each other while keeping them busy, so they didn't realise what was happening. For starters he went for an easy target, a spot on the side of Tom's neck just where it met the shoulder and the moan from Tom was a very nice reward.

Kisses, finger tips, teeth; he and Andreas used every piece of knowledge they had to pull erotic sounds out of the twins, moving them every now and then so that the pair came closer and closer. It was clear the two had no idea, or were ignoring the fact that they were only a foot apart when Georg finally put Tom back in a kneeling position facing Bill after having found a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Tom's knee. He hadn't know about that one, but it mirrored the one Andreas had used on Bill.

They had to have been doing well, because even Bill had managed to obey the rule about no talking and both Bill and Tom were flushed and very clearly aroused. Boxers really did nothing to hide a solid erection on either of the young men.

Now was the dangerous part and Georg stepped back from Tom at the same time Andreas did with Bill and the two very quickly swapped sides. Georg let out the smallest laugh so that Tom knew which direction he was in and Andreas did the same for Bill and then they waited.

For a few seconds both of the twins just knelt there waiting for the next move, but when a little frown appeared on Tom's face, Georg knew Tom would be the first to crack. He gave another little laugh as if he was amused, even though his heart was beating a couple of hundred times a minute and he was anything but. A little grin appeared on Tom's face and it was clear Tom had taken up the challenge, bringing up one hand tentatively and reaching out.

Georg really didn't expect Tom or Bill not to catch on to who they were touching after a few seconds when they finally came into contact, but he never in a million years anticipated what happened. Tom reached towards Bill with one hand and his finger tips came into contact with Bill's chest and both of them froze. Bill hadn't even uttered a sound, but the instant skin touched skin it was like they were made out of stone.

Georg looked at Andreas; for the first time that evening he had no idea what to do. They were supposed to have moved towards each other, maybe even leant in for a kiss before they realised the truth, but they were barely in contact and it was totally clear that both were completely aware of who was touching who. It was difficult to tell if the plan was unravelling before his eyes and all Georg could do was watch.

Like mirror images of each other the twins reached up in perfect time and pulled down their blindfolds. They stared at each other and Georg felt as if the whole room was frozen in time as two pairs of brown eyes looked deep into each other. Tom and Bill didn't seem to know what to do; it was as if the simple touch had thrown them into complete confusion. The twins touched each other all the time, but it was abundantly clear that this was entirely different and Georg knew without a doubt it could be the beginning or the end.

Sharing a glance with Andreas, he moved back behind Tom and knelt down and waited for Andreas to do the same. Tom didn't even move when he leant up against the younger man, as if Tom was completely incapable of conscious movement. Reaching out Georg aligned his arm with Tom's and placed his hand over the guitarist's long fingers. Once he saw that Andreas was likewise aligned with Bill, Georg slowly began to move Tom, pushing Tom's hand flat against Bill's chest.

Only now did Bill gasp very quietly and Georg could hear Tom's breathing becoming heavier. It was as if Bill and Tom couldn't bring themselves to take it further, but they couldn't resist it either. Georg guided Tom's hand slowly over Bill's chest and Bill didn't even remotely pull away, but still the twins were like two life size dolls that he and Andreas were playing with. Neither Bill nor Tom were taking any initiative at all and Georg knew the battle was not won yet. As he continued to move the compliant hand and arm, he leant even closer to Tom.

"You two are meant to be," he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard; "the world has no rules for you."

At first nothing happened and all he could do was continue what he was doing, but then he felt it; he went to move Tom's hand one way and Tom pushed back, moving another. It wasn't a lot, but it was voluntary movement and Georg did not pull back, but he did let Tom take a little control. Gradually Tom took over and Georg's hand was only shadowing what his friend was doing, but it was still a few moments before he felt Tom slowly begin to kneel up. He did not move with his friend and simply stayed in place, letting Tom go and, almost as if they were joined by invisible threads, as he watched, Bill knelt up as well.

Bill looked honestly terrified, but Georg wasn't sure if it was because of what was happening or if it was fear that it would stop. He had seen very few things in his life that spoke to his heart quite so clearly and he moved back, very carefully so as not to disturb it. Bill and Tom were still looking into each others eyes and Tom finally brought up his other hand, using it to gently cup the side of Bill's face. There was such tenderness in the move. This was not the cool, confident player that Georg had seen with girls, or even the Tom that he had had; this was a Tom just for Bill and it took Georg's breath away just to see it.

He met Andreas' eyes from where Andreas had moved back as well and he could see the recognition there. They both knew that something had started that could never be stopped.

Tom did not move in on Bill and Bill did not move in on Tom, but achingly slowly they came together and Georg was almost sure he felt the shockwave when their lips finally came together. It started off the most gentle kiss in the world, just the lightest touch of lips, but it did not stay that way for long. Like creatures starved of what they needed for too long, Bill and Tom deepened the kiss; arms came up to cling to each other and the kiss went from a mere brush to where they were almost devouring each other.

Georg could barely breathe and he couldn't take his eyes off his friends as what they had been controlling for so long was set free. It was stronger than even he had imagined and he really couldn't believe that Tom and Bill had kept it at bay for so long. The twins were clearly desperate for each other and they were no longer being gentle. The kiss was hard, passionate and, quite obviously, not enough and Georg was almost shocked when Bill was the twin to move it on to the next level.

There was very little finesse about Bill's move; as Georg watched, his friend took one hand and shoved it down Tom's boxers, seeking what was inside. Only then did the kiss break as Tom put his head back, gasping and pushing into the touch. For moments it looked like Bill was in charge as Tom's eyes closed and needy sounds fell from Tom's lips, but the balance shifted again as Tom's eyes suddenly opened and Tom reciprocated.

It was like raw energy in front of him and Georg did not even try to look away. He wasn't really sure if it was sex or a battle as the twins re-instigated the kiss, fondling each other roughly and drawing out moans and little cries and whimpers with each touch. This was pure unadulterated need, fired by a love so powerful that Georg's mind shied away from quite how deep it had to go. With this intensity the fire couldn't burn for long and Bill stiffened first, making a strangled sound and bucking against Tom, but it was only a moment before Tom was mirroring his twin again.

Almost as if their passion was the only thing allowing them to move, once it was done, Bill and Tom came to complete stillness again. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room and they were leaning against each other like a precarious house of cards. For long moments the room was completely still, but then Georg realised that someone had to do something. The aftermath was almost as critical as the explosion he had just witnessed and he had no intention of letting this fall apart now.

Leaving Andreas to keep an eye on the twins, he stood quickly and headed to one of the bedrooms, where he grabbed the first duvet he could reach. He bundled it up and carried it back to the other room and, with a little help from Andreas, he wrapped it around the twins. By the time he had returned, the twins had at least moved and they seemed to have taken up the more familiar roles of older and younger, Bill wrapped in Tom's strong arms.

"Why?" Tom spoke for the first time since the beginning of the encounter.

Dazed, confused, brown eyes looked into his and Georg knew this wasn't quite over yet.

"Because nothing with that depth of love can be wrong," he said, knowing that his words would count for a lot right about then, "and because it was killing both of you."

Tom frowned for a moment as Georg helped Andreas urge both Tom and Bill to sit down in their duvet cocoon, but after a moment the expression cleared and Tom looked at him again. It was obvious Tom didn't know quite what to think, but he gave Georg a little nod, and it was good enough for him. There were going to be consequences, of that he had no doubt, but consequences could be good and bad and he had his money on good.

**The End**


End file.
